Los Elementos De La Destrucción: Un Humano en Equestria
by SOD4
Summary: Leo es un joven humano de 20 años, Un día mientras navegaba por Internet termino siendo un Brony por accidente. Pero algo raro le paso, por alguna razón ahora está en Equestria y debe adaptarse a su nueva vida (que no será muy fácil). Advertencia: Contiene violencia y lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Soy ****XxSOD4xX**

**Este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>Leo es un joven de 20 años, vive en México D.F.<p>

Él estudia en la universidad y vive en un departamento con su tío, porque cuando él era pequeño su papa se suicidó y su mama fue asesinada.

A pesar de su terrible infancia, él era un joven bastante amigable y social, Le gustaba tocar la guitarra eléctrica con sus amigos y su pasatiempo era dibujar. Pero cuando estaba solo en su casa se deprimía mucho porque aún recordaba su triste infancia.

Era difícil ver su lado triste y depresivo porque cuando él estaba en público siempre mostraba felicidad y tranquilidad.

Un día, mientras navegaba por internet en su PC, veía por muchas páginas y blogs imágenes de ponis coloridos, al principio le fastidiaba ver esas cosas e intentaba ignorarlos pero no era fácil porque en casi todos lados de internet había cosas relacionadas con esos dibujitos. Al ver que era imposible ignorarlo decidió averiguar de qué se trataba. Esas imágenes al parecer salían de una serie para niñas llamada "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic".

_**Leo-**_ Que mariconada… ¿Por qué estaría de moda una serie para niñitas?

Pero Leo no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad y empezó a averiguar más sobre la serie y empezó a ver unos cuantos capítulos de la serie, él no se dio cuenta pero estuvo todo el día sentado en la computadora y no se dio cuenta que ya era de noche.

_**Leo-**_ Mierda, esta serie es muy adictiva. (Decía un poco enojado)

Y pasaron meses y Leo se hizo fan de la serie, incluso averiguo que los fans de ese programa se hacen llamar "Bronys".

**Leo-** ¿Bronys?, Eso me suena a un postre de chocolate… bueno admito que me gusta la serie así que supongo que también soy un "brony".

Ya pasaron varias semanas desde que inicio a ver la serie y se había un vuelto un brony al 100%. Incluso a veces les mentía a sus amigos diciéndoles que estaba enfermo para no salir de su casa y ver la serie todo el día.

Leo no quería decirles a sus amigos que era "brony" ya que tenía miedo de que le digan gay o algo así.

Todos los domingos su tío salía con sus colegas del trabajo y Leo se encerraba en su cuarto para ver la serie desde su laptop con auriculares puestos.

_**Leo**_**-** My Little Pony, My Little Pony Aahh ahh ahhh… Me preguntaba qué era la Amistad, Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar... (Cantando)

Al joven le gustaba cantar la canción de apertura de la serie, pero en voz baja para que sus vecinos no lo escucharan.

_**Leo-**_ Como quisiera vivir en Equestria… sería tan feliz…

Esa noche, Leo vio como 15 episodios de My Little Pony.

**01:45 AM…**

_**Leo**_**-** Aahhh (bostezando) ya es tarde, mejor duermo.

El joven apago su laptop y lo puso en el suelo junto a sus auriculares y luego se tiro a su cama totalmente cansado y quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Varias horas después…<strong>

_**Leo-**_** (pensando con los ojos cerrados)** _Que rica brisa, es muy relajante… creo que ayer se me olvido cerrar las ventanas… espera un momento, ¿es pasto lo que estoy tocando con mis manos?_

Al notar esa rara sensación es sus manos, Leo abrió los ojos y se levantó, dándose cuenta que no estaba en su departamento, él ahora estaba debajo de un árbol en una pradera gigantesca.

_**Leo-**_ Mierda, ¿Dónde estoy? (un poco preocupado)

El joven no veía a nadie, así que empezó a caminar en busca de ayuda, camino por 2 horas hasta lograr ver a lo lejos algo que parecía ser un pueblo.

_**Leo-**_ ¡Un pueblo!, pero, se me hace familiar.

Leo empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo pero no se dio cuenta que había una piedra en su camino y tropezó, cayendo sobre mas piedras grandes y puntiagudas.

_**Leo-**_ ¡Auuu!, creo que me clave algo en la pierna.

El joven miro sus piernas y se dio cuenta que en su pierna derecha se habían clavado varias piedras, causándole múltiples heridas profundas.

Intento pararse pero su pierna lastimada le causaba mucho dolor.

_**Leo-**_ ¡AYUDA!- gritaba.

Leo pudo notar que una "cosa" amarilla se acercaba a él a lo lejos, él ya pensaba estar a salvo pero se dio cuenta que había perdido mucha sangre por las heridas.

_**Leo-**_ Ayúdame…por…favor….

El joven cayó desmallado por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>40 minutos después…<strong>

Leo empezaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, y noto que estaba en una cama (un poco pequeña).

_**¿?**__-_ ¿Te sientes mejor?- decía una voz tímida.

El joven al escuchar esa voz, recordó a Fluttershy, una pegaso de la serie que tanto le gustaba ver.

_**Leo-**_ (pensando) _No puede ser, se supone que no es real. Solo es un sueño._

_**¿?-**_ ¿Puedes escucharme?

Leo giro suavemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda, confirmando que al lado izquierdo de la cama encontraba una pegaso de color amarillo de crin rosa.

_**Leo**__-_ Sí, sí puedo escucharte-

_**¿?**__-_ Wow, si puedes hablar- decía la pegaso tímidamente.

_**Leo-**_ Gracias por ayudarme.

_**¿?**__-_ Oh, no es nada.

_**Leo**__-_ No enserio, muchas gracias por ayudarme señorita.

La pegaso al escuchar la palabra "señorita", se sonrojo un poco.

_**¿?**__-_ Es que te vi desmayado sobre muchas piedras y decidí ayudarte- respondió la pegaso.

_**Leo**__-_ Mi nombre es Leo, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

_**Fluttershy-**_ Mi nombre es Fluttershy- respondió con timidez la pegaso.

Leo levanto las sabanas para mirar su pierda y ver que sus heridas ya no sangraban.

_**Leo-**_ Al parecer sanaste mis heridas, estoy eternamente agradecido contigo.

_**Fluttershy**__- _Cuando te encontré desmallado, vi que varias piedras filosas se habían incrustado en tu pierna derecha. Te traje con cuidado hasta mi casa, al llegar te saque con mucho cuidado las piedras y luego desinfecte tus heridas con un poco de alcohol.

_**Leo-**_ Ya veo… no quisiera molestarte pero ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

_**Fluttershy-**_ Yo ayudo a cualquier persona que se encuentre en peligro- respondió la pegaso con un poco de timidez.

_**Leo-**_ Es que de donde yo vengo, nadie me hubiera ayudado y me hubieran dejado solo.

Al escuchar eso, la pegaso se aterro un poco.

_**Fluttershy-**_ Supongo que no eres por aquí.

_**Leo**__-_ No, supongo que estoy en otro mundo o algo así.

_**Fluttershy-**_ ¿Otro mundo?

_**Leo-**_ Creo que estoy en otro mundo diferente al mío, porque nunca vi pagasos en mi mundo.

_**Fluttershy-**_ ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

_**Leo-**_ La verdad, yo tampoco sé.

_**Fluttershy**_- Un momento… ¡Tú eres la especie que vive en la dimensión a la que Twilight viajo para recuperar su corona!

_**Leo-**_ (Pensando) _Supongo que se refiere a lo que paso en la película "__My Little Pony: Equestria Girls", debo fingir que no sé nada sobre Equestria para no alarmar a todo el mundo._

_**Leo-**_¿Quién es Twilight?

_**Fluttershy-**_es una amiga mía, cuando te recuperes para mañana, iremos a visitarla. Talvez ella nos dé más información de cómo llegaste a este mundo.

_**Leo-**_ Buena idea, una pregunta ¿Qué hora es?

_**Fluttershy-**_ (viendo el reloj que estaba en la pared) Son las 9:30 PM.

_**Leo-**_ Fluttershy, no quisiera aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad pero, ¿Podría quedarme a dormir en tu casa por hoy?, es que no tengo a donde ir.

_**Fluttershy-**_ No te preocupes, siéntete como en casa… solo hay un problema…

_**Leo-**_ ¿Cuál?

_**Fluttershy-**_ Solo tengo una cama en mi casa- dijo la pegaso ruborizándose.

Los 2 se quedaron en silencio por varios segundo.

_**Fluttershy-**_ No te preocupes, yo iré a dormir al sofá que hay en la sala. Después de todo eres mi invitado y estas herido.

_**Leo-**_ ¿Estas segura Fluttershy?

_**Fluttershy-**_ Si, pero antes de irnos a dormir, ¿Tienes hambre?

Justo en ese momento, el estómago de Leo empezó a rugir.

_**Leo-**_ Jeje, si tengo un poco de hambre- respondió el joven un poco avergonzado con una mano en su nuca.

En ese momento Fluttershy bajo las escaleras y se fue a la cocina para luego volver con un plato hondo lleno de sopa de vegetales y una cuchara.

_**Fluttershy-**_ Toma Leo, espero que te guste.

Leo agarro con una mano la sopa y con la otra la cuchara. El joven probo la sopa y después dijo:

_**Leo-**_ ¡Esta deliciosa la sopa Fluttershy, muchas gracias, eres una gran cocinera!

_**Fluttershy-**_ No es nada, Leo- dijo la pegaso ruborizándose un poco.

Después de que Leo terminara la sopa, Fluttershy llevo el plato y la cuchara a la cocina, para después volver al cuarto donde se encontraba Leo. La pegaso ayudo al joven a acomodarse para que durmiera.

**Leo-** Buenas Noches Fluttershy.

_**Fluttershy-**_ Buenas noches, Leo.

Después de decir eso, la pegaso de color amarillo apago la luz de la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta, dejando a solas a Leo.

El joven se sacó el polo para estar más cómodo mientras pensaba varias cosas.

_**Leo-**_ (Pensando) _Wow, no puedo creerlo ¡Estoy en Equestria!... pero no sé cómo chingados llegue aquí. Mañana le preguntare a Twilight, talvez ella sepa algo. _

* * *

><p>Ya pasaron como 40 minutos y Leo todavía no podía conseguir el sueño. En eso momento empieza a llover, y se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de los truenos chocando contra el suelo del bosque.<p>

La puerta de la habitación se empieza a abrir lentamente, dejando pasar a una asustadiza Fluttershy.

_**Leo**_- ¿Fluttershy?, ¿sigues despierta?

_**Fluttershy-**_ Es que yo le tengo miedo a los truenos- respondió un poco apenada.

_**Leo-**_ Ya veo…

_**Fluttershy-**_ Y por eso vine aquí- dijo la pegaso sonrojándose.

_**Leo-**_ Espera… quieres decir que…

_**Fluttershy-**_ Mejor olvídalo, fue una mala idea, volveré a la sala- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Fluttershy se dio media vuelta, ya estaba a punto de irse hasta que Leo hablo.

_**Leo-**_ Si tú quieres dormir conmigo, no hay problema.

_**Futtershy-**_ ¿Estás seguro?, sería raro porque te acabo de conocer hoy día.

_**Leo-**_ No te preocupes, además tienes miedo a las tormentas y no quiero dejarte sola.

Leo empezó a moverse hacia un lado de la cama, dejando un espacio para que Fluttershy pudiera dormir.

_**Fluttershy-**_ Gracias Leo- dijo mientras subía a la cama.

Al principio los dos se daban la espalda en la cama, ya pasaron 15 minutos y Leo no dormía todavía. Pero Fluttershy ya se había quedado dormida.

_**Leo-**_ (en voz baja) No sé si decir que tengo mala suerte o soy el más envidiado de todos los bronys del mudo…

Al parecer Fluttershy tenía pesadillas y por esos, mientras dormida, se empezó a moverse inconscientemente hasta lograr echarse sobre el pecho de Leo (que no tenía nada encima porque el joven se había quitado el polo).

_**Leo-**_ (pensando) _Está sobre mi pecho, si la saco seguro ella se despertara y pensara que soy un pervertido… ¡Vamos Leo piensa!- pensaba el joven mientras se sonrojaba._

Y así paso la noche, la pegaso estaba echada sobre el pecho de Leo mientras él intentaba como salir de esa incómoda situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso será todo por hoy, <strong>

**Si hice algo mal por favor avísenmelo dejando sus reviews o si les gusto también por favor dejen sus reviews porque así estaré más inspirado en continuar este Fic.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Aviso

¡Hola a todos!

Perdón por la demora, es que últimamente tuve muchos problemas en casa pero ya fueron solucionados.

Pero eh estado leyendo el fic y decidí modificarlo. En unas horas reemplazare el "Capítulo 1" por otro.

Sin más que decir, Bye! :3


End file.
